1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device for an electric vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a power supply device for electric vehicle that has a structure capable of absorbing dimensional errors at a connection part for connection between terminals on the side of a battery pack accommodating battery cells and terminals on the vehicle body side.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, electric vehicles are known wherein a battery can be mounted to and detached from a vehicle body. Japanese Patent No. 3676226 describes an inner case of a battery pack that has a terminal (metallic terminal) to be electrically connected to a terminal on the vehicle body side. The metallic terminal is connected directly to a printed wiring board by soldering.
The metallic terminal described in Japanese Patent No. 3676226 is directly connected to the wiring board by soldering. Therefore, upon generation of a positional discrepancy between the metallic terminal and the terminal on the vehicle body side, the discrepancy is absorbed by deflection of the metallic terminal. This leads to a durability problem, since the metallic terminal is deflected each time the battery pack is mounted to or detached from the vehicle body.